


meet your maker

by jongdaeslut



Category: EXO (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Dubious Consent, Forced homosexuality, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongdaeslut/pseuds/jongdaeslut
Summary: jaejoong is a presence jongdae can't quite seem to escape.used to be a standalone fic called "meet your maker," is now chapter one of this monstrosity i call a frat!au.4/6 changed the title BACK to "meet your maker." i missed it.





	1. meet your maker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BangBangBart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off of [this ask](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/182249348512/how-would-you-throw-jaejoong-at-fratboy-jongdae-a). "the dark shadows in the corner of the room, ominously moving" is one of my favorite phrases i've ever heard tbh
> 
> do i like this fic? no. do i know how to make it better? also no. TWO THOUSAND WORDS OF BULLSHIT, EVERYBODY.

it’s a few minutes after jongdae rings the doorbell of one of the units of a seedy-looking apartment complex (and a few seconds after he thinks it might be time to give up) that the door swings inward and reveals a man behind it. he looks like he’s few years older than jongdae; good-looking in a devilish sort of way, with unkempt dark hair falling over sharp eyes and a joint resting between defined lips. his entire chest is covered in tattoos, which, while admittedly is well-formed and muscular, jongdae could have very happily gone without seeing if whoever the fuck this was had just put on a damn shirt before he answered the door.

dilated pupils take jongdae in, and the stranger rests his arm on the doorframe, leaning against it. “who the fuck are you?”

he looks like a fucking creep, and jongdae’s starting to feel like rushing was a bad idea. he frowns, looking back down at the message minseok had sent him with jaejoong’s address. “i think i’m in the wrong place.”

“could be.” maybe-jaejoong (god, _please_ let it not be jaejoong) pulls the joint from his mouth, exhaling a cloud of smoke into jongdae’s face. “probably aren’t. you a new pledge?”

 _fuck_ , jongdae thinks. “are you kim jaejoong?”

the man flicks his joint, and the ash narrowly misses jongdae’s feet. jongdae takes a step back. he likes these shoes. “that’s me. you need my signature for the scavenger hunt, right?”

“they told you?”

jaejoong chuckles. “nah, but they always like to scare the new kids. come on in.” he places the joint back between his lips and holds the door open for jongdae.

it seems increasingly likely that this is a bad idea, but jaejoong is looking at him expectantly and jongdae thinks he probably won’t get what he needs unless he plays along, so despite his better judgement he finds himself crossing the threshold into jaejoong’s dimly lit apartment.

“sit down, make yourself at home.” jaejoong tells him as the door slams shut behind them. “you want a beer or anything?”

“no thanks.” the couch feels sticky and smells like stale beer, and despite his freshman status, the sense of revulsion jongdae feels vastly outweighs the appeal of free alcohol.

jaejoong tsks at him from the kitchen. “come on, don’t be like that. if you have the opportunity to drink for free, you should take it. besides,” he says, carrying two cans of the stuff into the living room despite jongdae’s protests, “it’d be rude to reject my hospitality.” he drops himself on the couch next to jongdae (he’s a little too close, but jongdae’s already sitting against the arm of the couch and can’t get away), opens one of the beers with a _crack_ , and passes it to jongdae. “drink up.”

jongdae thanks him (more out of obligation rather than actual gratitude) and takes a sip. it’s cheap, but he drinks it anyway, because there’s something about jaejoong that makes jongdae think he doesn’t take very well to the word ‘no.’

“you a freshman? you look young.” jaejoong’s making small talk. jongdae hopes it doesn’t last very long.

“yeah.” he’s about halfway done with his shitty beer, and with any luck, halfway to getting the fuck out of this guy’s apartment.

“what year were you born?”

jaejoong’s arm finds its way behind jongdae’s shoulders, and jongdae realizes he’s gotten closer. shit, this guy really _is_ a creep.

“ninety-two.” one-third left, about. still too much.

“oh, really? i was born in eighty-six.” jaejoong seems smug somehow, as if he got something he wanted. it’s unsettling, and jongdae can feel his stomach turn.

he swallows down the last of his beer as fast as he can and sets down the empty can on the coffee table in front of him. “can i have your signature now?”

“huh? oh, right.” jaejoong looks down at what’s left of the joint in his hand and frowns. “shit, i need to roll a new one. give me a minute.” he leans over the coffee table, sifting through the mess to find a bag of pot. “if you’re done with your drink, you can go grab another. i don’t mind.”

he doesn't want one, but a trip to the kitchen seems like a welcome reprieve from the stench of weed and alcohol that jaejoong emanates, so jongdae gets up and grabs another beer anyway. when he gets back, jaejoong’s deftly drawing his tongue along the edge of the paper and sealing it shut.

jongdae moves to sit in a chair and, more importantly, _not_ next to jaejoong, but jaejoong pats the seat next to him. “c’mere, sit with hyung.” when jongdae hesitates, jaejoong offers him a smile. “come on. you want that signature, right?”

he sits back down next to jaejoong, who scoots right back into jongdae’s personal space. he cringes a little. jaejoong doesn’t seem to notice, busy lighting the fresh joint. “want a hit? it’s the good stuff. i usually don’t like to share, but you’re cute, so i'll make an exception.”

“i’m fine,” jongdae says.

jaejoong shrugs, and for a few minutes jongdae is blessed with silence as jaejoong focuses on staying high.

then, far too casually, he speaks. “you ever sucked cock before?”

jongdae chokes on his beer.

“it's okay if you haven't,” jaejoong tells him, voice reassuring, “there's a first time for everything.” he reaches out, resting his hand on jongdae's crotch.

“what the _fuck_?!” jongdae recoils in an attempt to get away, but there's nowhere to go, so he shoves jaejoong's arm away instead. unfazed, jaejoong places his hand right back where it was, this time firmly rubbing jongdae through his pants. it might have actually felt nice if it didn’t make jongdae feel so fucking sick to his stomach. “are you hazing me? is that what this is?!”

jaejoong lets out a bark of laughter. “sure, sweetheart,” he says. “that's what this is.”

“i - i'm straight,” jongdae manages.

jaejoong snorts derisively in return. “and i’m the virgin fucking mary. you were staring earlier. i know what i saw.”

“that’s your fault for answering the door without a shirt on,” jongdae snaps back, defensive. “you're fucking _covered_ in tattoos. you would have stared too.”

“but still, babe,” jaejoong croons, lifting jongdae's chin to meet his gaze, “my eyes are up here.”

jongdae grimaces and pulls away. smiling, jaejoong lets him.

“but still, asshole,” jongdae parrots back at him mockingly, “i'm not fucking interested.” this has gone way too far and taken far too long. “look, can i just have your signature so i can go already?”

“can't you blow me first?” jaejoong flutters his eyelashes at jongdae. it’s not in the least bit charming, but jongdae suspects he’s not getting out of this one with both his pride intact _and_ jaejoong’s signature, so he reaches out for the joint from jaejoong and takes a hit.

it really _is_ good pot, but somehow that makes jongdae feel even more annoyed. so he inhales again, deeper this time, hoping that the blatant, selfish use of jaejoong's high-quality pot will piss him off. maybe he’ll tell jongdae to get the fuck out of his apartment. at this point, that'd be almost as good as the signature.

jongdae can tell it doesn’t work, though, because jaejoong’s eyes are still mirthful. “if you're a good boy for me, maybe i'll even return the favor.”

“great. tell me how to be good so i can then do the exact opposite of that.” jongdae gets off the couch; kneels between jaejoong’s spread legs. “and take your fucking dick out already.”

“you're so picky.” jaejoong is pouting, even as he lifts his hips to pull down his joggers. jongdae thinks he probably offended him. he doesn't give a shit. “it doesn't matter who it comes from, head is head.”

“i already fucking told you, i don't like dick,” jongdae says firmly. he knows that it’s at odds with jaejoong’s junk in his face, but it’s still the fucking truth.

“you shouldn’t that about things you’ve never even tried. i guess it’s a good thing you're about to, huh?” his right hand is on the back of jongdae's head, fingers tangling in thick brown hair. the joint is still dangling from his left. “go ahead. suck me off.”

since apparently looks really can’t kill and glaring at jaejoong won’t fucking get him out of this situation, jongdae reluctantly takes jaejoong’s half-hard cock into his mouth. it feels heavy and foreign on his tongue, but jongdae squeezes his eyes shut and sucks at it anyway, just wanting this to be _over_ as soon as possible.

(he doesn’t know how long jaejoong’s been erect, but that’s okay, because he really doesn’t fucking _want_ to.)

“that’s a good boy.” jaejoong’s clearly enjoying himself, voice a little breathless. he pushes jongdae’s head further down onto his hardening cock, muffling the younger boy’s squawk of indignation. “keep going, just like that. _fuck_ , your pretty little mouth looks so _good_ wrapped around my dick.”

his jaw hurts, but he does it anyway, and he keeps doing it until the bitter taste of jaejoong’s cum coats his tongue. it’s fucking disgusting, and jongdae wants nothing more than to spit it the fuck _out_ , but jaejoong won’t move his hand to let him up.

“swallow it,” jaejoong instructs, and with no other way out jongdae obeys. finally, jaejoong allows him off his cock, instead using his hand to stroke jongdae’s hair affectionately. “good boy,” he coos. “that wasn’t bad for your first time. don’t worry. you’ll get better with practice.”

jongdae shudders. he should have given up on the scavenger hunt a long time ago, but he’s gotten this far already, so what the hell. “just give me your fucking signature.”

“but, baby, i have to thank you properly first!” he lifts jongdae easily back onto the couch. jongdae makes a mental note to bulk up in case he ever runs into jaejoong again. “it’s my turn to suck _you_ off now.”

“i don’t fucking _want_ it,” jongdae whines.

“don’t be like that. i’ll make it good for you, i promise,” jaejoong says, and jongdae figures he doesn’t have much of a choice. he sighs.

“give me that,” jongdae says, and reaches out and plucks the joint from jaejoong's hand.

“help yourself,” jaejoong tells him, mouth curled into a grin, “i won’t be needing it for a while, anyway.” he makes quick work of jongdae’s pants, then tugs them down over jongdae’s hips, exposing jongdae’s soft cock. he spits on it (“that’s fucking gross,” jongdae grumbles. jaejoong ignores him.) and gives it a few pumps, eyes focused on jongdae’s hardening dick.

“so _that’s_ what i’m working with,” he says, looking pleased. then he leans in and closes his mouth over jongdae’s cock without hesitation.

jaejoong's mouth is hot and wet and he seems like he knows what he’s doing, so jongdae leans back and focuses on smoking, trying not to think too much about the fact that it's _jaejoong_ giving him head and not someone he doesn't completely despise.

it mostly works. the higher jongdae gets, the more out of it he feels, and the less he cares that it’s jaejoong between his thighs. thoughtlessly, he reaches out grabs the back of jaejoong’s head much like jaejoong had done to him, because now that thinking straight has become a challenge… well, this all feels pretty fucking good to him.

jaejoong’s practiced mouth combined with his own high push jongdae over the edge faster than he’d ever like to admit, and he finishes with a loud cry.

“told you i’d make it good,” jaejoong says. he seems pleased. it’s irritating, but jongdae doesn’t feel like fighting him on it.

“whatever,” he says gruffly. he passes jaejoong’s joint back to him and tries to redo his jeans, pushing himself up off the couch once he eventually succeeds. “i’m fucking going.” and he tries to. it’s a valiant attempt, really, but his limbs don’t seem to understand what he wants anymore, so instead making his way towards the door, he makes his way to the coffee table, hitting his shin hard against the wood.

“shit,” he swears, and tumbles back towards the couch.

surprisingly, jaejoong reaches out and steadies him gently. “you’re not going anywhere like that. sit back down, i’ll order us some food.”

feeling powerless, jongdae flops back down on the couch obediently. “your couch is fucking nasty,” he says, trying to exact some sort of petty revenge for all the bullshit jaejoong just put him through.

much to jongdae’s chagrin, jaejoong doesn’t seem bothered by it.  “well, next time you come over, i’ll clean it just for you.”

“i’m not coming back over,” jongdae mutters.

“we’ll see about that,” says jaejoong.

* * *

 later, after a whole lot of chicken, a couple more beers, and an hour long nap, jongdae finally walks out of jaejoong’s apartment, signature in hand. he stops and looks at it once, just to make sure jaejoong _actually_ fucking signed his name properly and isn’t just stringing him along for more entertainment.

it’s there, but so is his phone number. jongdae tears the paper in half, crumpling up the number and chucking it hard onto the floor.

fucking _asshole_.


	2. a work in progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is not Literally a work in progress that's just the title thank u and goodnight!! also it's only a little longer than 500 words but i already wrote the next part and it's 4.1k words so this part could be a hundred words and i literally wouldn't give a single shit
> 
> speaking of shit, that's what this chapter is! i wrote the third part first and needed this done before i put it up so it's a rush job oh well!

a few days after jongdae turns jaejoong’s signature in to minseok, he’s outside having lunch with his best friend baekhyun (middle school, high school, and now college) and their new acquisition chanyeol (baekhyun had tried to flirt with him during rush. chanyeol hadn’t noticed, but he _had_ liked baekhyun, and so there he was) when baekhyun pops the question.

“you guys both finished the scavenger hunt, right? what’d you think of jaejoong?”

jongdae almost chokes on his mouthful of chicken. did baekhyun know? did _everyone_ know? he opens his mouth to say something, but chanyeol beats him to it with an incredulous laugh.

“he’s fucking _crazy!_  i thought i was gonna die - did he have a gun when you guys talked to him?!”

baekhyun gasps and leans forward over the table, delighted with the morsel of gossip chanyeol had just dangled before him. “he had a _gun_ when you went?!”

well, if baekhyun wasn’t talking about the head, he probably still didn’t know it had happened. briefly, jongdae wonders who the hell saw kim jaejoong, spoke to kim jaejoong, and _still_ thought it was a good idea to sell him a gun. some fucking idiot, he assumes, so that’s what he says. “what kind of fucking idiot would let that creep have a gun?”

“why not? he seemed nice enough,” chanyeol says with a frown. “besides, he told me it wasn’t loaded.”

what a load of shit. “he probably lied.”

“i doubt it,” baekhyun says. “they wouldn’t have had us put ourselves in danger just for some stupid scavenger hunt, don’t you think?”

‘not knowingly’ is what jongdae actually thinks, but instead he shrugs. “i guess you have a point.”

chanyeol, for his part, vigorously nods in agreement with baekhyun. “right! i’m sure he just had it out to mess with us.”

“besides,” baekhyun leans forward on the table, eager for validation, “didn't you guys think he was cute?”

hearing that makes jongdae want to vomit. “you only think that because you'd fuck anything with a pulse.”

baekhyun's mouth tightens in a firm line. “you can't say that shit to me just because i'm bi, jongdae.”

“i'm not saying it because you're bi, i'm saying it because you're a slut. there's a difference,” he retorts.

“why are you being such a bitch today?” baekhyun snaps, leaning forward aggressively and slamming his phone down on the table. “seriously, what the _fuck_ crawled up your asshole and died?”

“hey,” chanyeol says uneasily, eager to stop things from escalating, “i thought he was handsome, too. i guess he's just not jongdae's type, y'know?”

“...i guess.” baekhyun relents. there's irritation across his face, but less so than before. “plus he's built," he adds after a moment, still sounding a bit sour.

“he  _is_ built.” jongdae acknowledges, and finally, baekhyun leans back in his seat comfortably, looking satisfied.

“i'm  _jealous_ ,” chanyeol remarks. “i want that kind of body."

“maybe you should ask him for tips, then! it seems like he knows what he's doing.”

jongdae’s phone vibrates, and since baekhyun and chanyeol are busy wrapped up in chatter about how _cool_ and _fun_ their precious new jaejoong hyung is, jongdae doesn’t feel guilty about checking it. it’s an unknown number, but it looks like a real message, so jongdae opens it anyway.

 _what time are you done with class?_ the message reads. _let’s get dinner._

he types out a quick response.  _sorry_ , _who is this? i don't have your number on my phone._

a few minutes after he hits 'send,' his phone buzzes again.

_you didn't save my number? that's mean of you. i made you feel good too, remember?_

jongdae's heart constricts in his chest, and blood pounds in his ears. he tucks his phone back into his pocket and stands up. “i’m done eating,” he announces. “i’m not hungry anymore.”

baekhyun frowns at him. “you’ve only eaten, like, half your lunch, though.”

“i had a snack earlier,” he lies. “you guys can have the rest of this if you're still hungry. here.” he shoves the styrofoam container towards the middle of the table, and chanyeol reaches over and sticks his fork in a piece of chicken.

“thanks!” he says, grinning widely.

“yeah, no problem. i'll see you two later.” he gets up and slings his backpack over his shoulder, pausing to look back at baekhyun before he goes. “sorry for being a bitch,"

“it's cool, i guess.” baekhyun, doesn't look at jongdae, just pops a fry into his mouth (he'd stolen it from chanyeol). it's clear he doesn't mean it, but jongdae knows he'll let it go eventually, so he offers his friends a short wave 'goodbye' and begins the walk back to his dorm.

his pace is leisurely at first, playing pretend like nothing is wrong, but he speeds up quickly as soon as he knows he’s out of eyeshot. his heart feels like it could punch through his chest, even as he reaches his room and locks the door behind him.

he sits on the bed and places his head in his hands, tries to steady his breathing. after a few minutes, he feels a little bit less like his world is crashing down around him, so he fishes his phone back out of his pocket to double check the texts.

it's possible they weren't meant for him, he reasons. it's a college campus,  _tons_ of people are out there having sex, and at least a few of them had to share his area code. he needs to be sure, though, and so he types out one more message, trying to convince himself his hands aren't shaking in the process.

 _is this jaejoong?_ , it reads.

this time, it's only seconds until his phone vibrates with a reply, so he breathes in deep and looks down at the screen.

_got it in one, babe. ;)_

jongdae's breath catches in his throat, and he puts his phone face-down next to him on the bed. he can't fucking look at it anymore.

he stares up at the ceiling of his room. it doesn't stare back.

“ _shit,_ ” he tells it anyway.

it doesn't respond, either, which makes sense, because jongdae was alone in this from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip jongdae's sanity. also rip the screen of baekhyun's iphone
> 
> also joke's on me i said this title wasn't literal but then i realized i forgot to include a part referenced by the next chapter and literally had to go back and write more
> 
> joke's on me AGAIN because it's 3/18 and i rewrote some parts so i'd hate this chapter a little bit less.


	3. hamartia

baekhyun and chanyeol successfully drag jongdae to his first frat party almost a full month after the blowjob incident.

“what’s the point of joining a frat if you don’t take advantage of it?” baekhyun had questioned him.

“they’re _fun!_ ” chanyeol had told him.

“minseok will be happy if you come,” baekhyun had said, and chanyeol had nodded in agreement.

and so, a few hours after jongdae had let himself be talked into a potential run in with kim jaejoong, jongdae’s stuck in an adolescent game of truth or dare with a few of his brothers. the king of creeps himself watches them with mild interest from his seat in the corner of the room, drink in one hand and cigarette in the other. 

jongdae pretends he's not there.

(he’d come up to them when they’d arrived, greeting them all warmly, but as baekhyun and chanyeol walked away, he’d closed in on jongdae. “it’s good to see you again,” he had told jongdae under his breath, voice low, so that only jongdae could hear him. jongdae had promptly booked it to the alcohol.)

and now it’s baekhyun’s turn, and much to his delight, jongdae’s his victim. “truth or dare?” he asks, lips turned up into a grin.

“dare,” jongdae tells him, not only because he’s not a little bitch, but also because baekhyun is notoriously invasive and jongdae has something to hide.

as expected, baekhyun’s face falls in disappointment. “damn it. i dare you to…” baekhyun hesitates, momentum gone when he realizes he doesn’t have any ideas. “shit, um… give me a minute.”

“dare him to sleep with me,” jaejoong pipes up, grinning. there’s a twinkle in his eye that makes it seem like a joke, but jongdae has a sneaking suspicion that he’s dead serious.

“don’t you think that’s too much?” he objects, and jaejoong cocks his head and looks at him as if to say _i disagree_.

baekhyun blinks. “no, yeah, yeah!” he giggles drunkenly. “sleep with jaejoong! i dare you!”

for a moment, jongdae is dumbfounded, but within a few seconds, his shock has turned to anger. “baekhyun, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!”

“that’s what you get for calling me a slut just because i’m bi!” baekhyun cheers, words slurred. “a dick up your ass, _bitch!_ ”

“i already told you, that’s not what i fucking _meant!_ ” jongdae bites out. “i’m not having sex with _jaejoong!_ ”

“then pass,” baekhyun sniffs. “coward,” he says, pretending he’s trying to be quiet, but he knows it’s loud enough for jongdae to hear.

“i’m not a fucking coward,” jongdae says, suddenly indignant. “you know i’m not.”

“i don’t know that anymore,” baekhyun says, “considering you’re too scared to fuck jaejoong.”

“i’m not scared to fuck him. i just don’t fucking _want_ to.”

“then do it!” baekhyun says. “fuck him!”

he’s clearly trying to egg him on, but jongdae’s pride is pricked, and his first instinct is to protect it. “ _fine!_ i fucking _will_ , then!”

baekhyun looks smug, and the reality of his mistake quickly comes crashing down around him. “shit.  _shit._ ” he turns on his heel and storms into the kitchen, making a point not to look back at his petty asshole of an (ex) best friend or meet the eyes of his trashy senior brother.

he pours a cup half full of vodka, fills the rest of it with the first bottle of _whatever_ that he gets his hands on (which turns out to be sprite - not something he would have gone for, but not the worst option, either), and gulps it down despite the blatant refusal of the soda to even _try_ to challenge the alcohol sharing its cup.

he shouldn’t have fallen for baekhyun’s bluff. baekhyun knew how to get on his nerves, knew how to get him to react, and jongdae wasn’t fucking _drunk_ enough that he didn’t know better than to sink to baekhyun’s level.

“fucking _idiot,_ ” he mutters to himself.

“you or him?” a voice asks as an arm wraps around his waist, thumb immediately playing with the waistband of his jeans, and jongdae tenses instantly. “i almost didn’t think he’d go for it,” jaejoong says conversationally, ashing his cigarette onto the kitchen floor’s deteriorating linoleum. “but i guess he wanted to piss you off, huh?”

“do i really have to deal with you right this _fucking_ second,” jongdae groans.

“don’t be mean,” says jaejoong. jongdae can’t see his face, and he’s glad for it, because he suspects jaejoong might be pouting. “i’m here to offer you a better deal than what you got.”

“there’s no way you’re letting me get out of sleeping with you,” jongdae says shortly, “so i don’t know what you think you have that’s going to interest me.”

jaejoong chuckles. “you’re right about that. but you can either take my dick in your asshole, _or_ you can stick your dick in mine.”

oh. that  _does_ get jongdae’s attention. “you’re serious?”

“sure i am. your friend didn’t specify whether you had to give it or take it until after he made the dare, so i think there’s some leeway here.” jaejoong leans in, lips almost brushing jongdae’s ear. “i’m gonna give you a chance, babe.”

jongdae stays still, not wanting to waste his only out in this situation. “what’s the chance?”

“let’s make a bet,” says jaejoong. he lets go of jongdae and reaches for his abandoned cup. “what were you having?”

“what’s the bet?” jongdae asks.

“all business, i see.” jaejoong digs through the bottles on the table until he sees something he likes, then pours it in. “i’ll tell you what, you can even pick. try for something you think you’ll win, i don’t care.” he grabs another bottle, and examines the label before putting it back down. “i’ll have more chances to get you in bed, anyway.”

a faint sense of nausea hits jongdae, and he scans the room desperately. “there,” he says, “chanyeol.”

jaejoong turns around and follows jongdae’s gaze. “who?”

“that tall, skinny guy. with the big ears.”

“ohh, him.” jaejoong nods in recognition. “he looks like he could fall over at any second. so what’re we betting on, how fast he passes out?”

“no, we’re betting on whether or not he pukes first,” jongdae tells him. “i think he will.”

“then i guess i have to say he won’t, don’t i?” says jaejoong, and they stand together and watch to see chanyeol’s next move.

every story jongdae’s heard from baekhyun says that chanyeol has a weak stomach, so when chanyeol passes out on the couch first, it’s a devastating shock. jongdae swallows, his throat dry. “guess he learned how to drink.”

“guess so,” says jaejoong. he passes jongdae’s cup back over to him. “this is for you. seems like you need it. i’ll take you home in a bit - i think things are close to winding down anyway.” he leans down to an open cooler and grabs out one of his favorite shitty beers, then leers at jongdae. “see you then, babe.”

“right,” jongdae says blankly. “see you.”

he takes a sip of the drink. he thinks it’s probably good, but for some reason he can’t taste it.

* * *

they’re barely through the door before jongdae asks if he can have a drink.

“sure, take your pick. clean glasses are on the dish rack.” jaejoong leans against the wall, watching as jongdae grabs a shot glass. “although i’d rather you were sober,” admits jaejoong, crossing his arms. “i want you to remember your first time with me.”

“such a romantic,” jongdae mutters. if this were any other situation or any other person, he might feel the same, but he’s completely sure he doesn’t want to retain a single memory of what’s about to go down. his solution is to grab the nearest bottle of liquor and pour it into the shot glass, not bothering to check the label. he tilts his head back and the glass with it, quickly swallowing down its contents.

it’s whiskey, it’s strong, and it’s exactly what he needs, so he pours another shot and takes that too.

“you done?” jaejoong asks. “or are you just planning to drink my alcohol and pass out on the couch?”

“just wait one fucking second.” he pours one last shot - rule of three, he thinks, third time’s the charm - whatever bullshit phrase that gives him an excuse to down one more drink, he’ll take. So he finishes that shot too, and slams the glass down on the counter with more force than would ever be necessary. “alright. i’m done.” he pauses. “hold on a second. we’re not fucking on that couch, right? because if we are, i swear to _fuck_ -”

“we’re not fucking on the couch,” jaejoong interrupts him. “but i did clean it. i told you i’d do it before the next time you came over, remember?”

“yeah, i remember.” he squints at jaejoong, as if staring at him intently could reveal the man’s true intentions. “did you fucking plan for this?”

jaejoong shrugs. “if you call waiting for an opportunity and taking it once it comes planning, then sure.”

“you’re a fucking scumbag,” he tells jaejoong.

jaejoong doesn’t seem bothered by the insult. “i get that a lot. come on.” he secures jongdae with an arm around his waist and begins leading him through the living room. “let’s get you in bed.”

jongdae keeps step with him obediently, if not totally willingly, because damned if he’s gonna let baekhyun’s dare get the better of him. he’s less interested in upholding the terms of the bet with jaejoong, but the sleazeball is muscular enough to overpower him easily, and jongdae thinks he wouldn’t really have a choice in the matter even if he tried to argue.

so he doesn’t - just lets jaejoong sit him down on the bed, grip his chin firmly and lift it gently (as if he gives a shit - what a laugh), and for a moment takes him in.

“you’re such a cute little twink,” jaejoong says. there’s something strangely akin to affection in his voice, and it feels wrong. jongdae wants to argue, tell him to shut the fuck up, i’m not gay, and i’m certainly not a _twink_ , but jaejoong’s lips are already on his own, so he’s silenced even before he gets the chance to voice his complaints.

he tastes like cigarettes soaked in some unholy mix of vodka and tequila. it’s fucking nasty, and jongdae recoils, pulling out of jaejoong’s grip in the process. “your breath is _disgusting_.”

for the first time, jaejoong looks ruffled by his words. “that’s fucking rude.”

“yeah? well, don’t smoke, then. better yet, don’t kiss me. then you won’t have to hear me bitch about it.”

“shut the  _fuck_ up,” jaejoong growls, but his mouth retreats to jongdae’s neck anyway. he bites down on the flesh, and instinctively, uncontrollably, jongdae’s head lolls to the side, giving jaejoong better access.

jongdae needs jaejoong to know that this isn’t some sort of submission, though, that this is just his fucking weak spot (although that’s bad enough to admit), so he says, “don’t leave a mark.” it shouldn’t need to be said since jongdae doesn’t belong to jaejoong in any way, shape, or form, but jaejoong doesn’t seem to give a shit about any of that, so he figures he’d better take the precaution.

the sound of mild displeasure jaejoong makes vibrates softly against his neck, and it’s all the confirmation jongdae needs that he’d been about to ignore a boundary that jongdae shouldn’t have had to set in the first place. the victory feels sweet, so jongdae lets his eyes fall shut as jaejoong makes his way down his neck, teeth grabbing his skin, mouth sucking it firmly.

and then jaejoong pulls away, leaving the wet flesh where his mouth had been to go cold. jongdae opens his eyes to see what jaejoong’s doing instead, which turns out to be taking off his shirt.

“you can leave that on,” jongdae tells him, then pauses. “ _please_ feel free to leave that on,” he amends.

“nah, i’m good.” jaejoong tosses his shirt somewhere on the floor, then reaches down and grabs the hem of jongdae’s own, clearly intending to remove it.

“i want this on,” jongdae says, hands now at jaejoong’s, attempting to pry white fabric out of strong fingers.

“well, i want to see you,” jaejoong counters. his free hand comes up to push jongdae’s arms away (jongdae lets out a yelp of shock at the show of force, which is fucking _embarrassing_ ), giving him the opportunity to swiftly pull jongdae’s shirt over his head.

jongdae immediately crosses his arms in an attempt to cover himself, bitter over his exposure. “happy?”

“you’re such a prude,” jaejoong says fondly. “now take off your pants.”

“you do it, if you’re so fucking eager to see me naked,” jongdae snaps at him.

it’s petty and spiteful and clearly another huge mistake, because jaejoong looks pretty damn pleased by the suggestion.

“alright,” he agrees.

“wait, don’t -” jongdae attempts to backpedal, but jaejoong unzips his pants in a flash and shoves him down on the bed.

“lift your hips,” he tells him.

“i can -” jongdae tries to protest, but jaejoong interrupts him before he can even get the words out.

“lift them,” he repeats. jaejoong’s voice is firmer this time, eyes boring into jongdae, and he wants jaejoong to stop looking at him like that, stop looking at him _at all_ -

so he does what he didn’t want to do and obeys, feeling meek and pathetic as he does.

it pays off, at least, because jaejoong’s line of vision moves down to his crotch as he hooks his thumbs into jongdae’s underwear and curls his fingers into his jeans, pulling both them down past his ass, his knees, and finally freeing them from around his feet.

jongdae’s only half hard from the work jaejoong had done on his neck, but jaejoong’s gaze is appreciative regardless. he wraps his hand around jongdae’s cock and strokes it, working it to full hardness.

“you don’t need to do that. i don’t need to get off,” jongdae tells him, but doesn’t reach down to stop him, knowing that jaejoong would just knock his hand away.

“it’s more fun if you do,” says jaejoong. “besides, i’m not the type of asshole who just leaves his partners hanging… but that’s something you already knew.”

jongdae lets out a grunt of reluctant acknowledgement, because to be fair, jaejoong _isn’t_ that kind of asshole. he’s a different, worse kind, but jongdae’s not going to split hairs about it with his dick on the line.

when jaejoong’s finally satisfied with jongdae’s erection, he releases his grip and looks jongdae up and down, lips curved in a self-satisfied smile. “you look so fucking _good_ like this, baby.”

jongdae feels like gagging. “please go back to babe,” he says. “or, better yet, call me by my actual name. it may surprise you, but i have one.”

“i know that, _jongdae_.” jaejoong says it, tone a little snide, just to prove that he really does know. jongdae hates how it sounds from jaejoong's mouth, and he resists shuddering. “but right now,” jaejoong continues, grabbing a nearly empty bottle of lube from his nightstand, “you belong to me, and i’m gonna call you whatever the fuck i want.”

“i fucking hate you,” says jongdae.

“come on, babe, don’t be mad at me. your friend was the one who dared you to take my dick up your ass,” jaejoong points out. “ _i_ was nice. _i_ gave you an opportunity to fuck me instead. we made a bet, and you lost it fair and square, so stop fucking complaining. now get on your hands and knees. i need to finger you, so let's make this easy.”

being on his hands and knees means that he won’t have to look at jaejoong’s awful, handsome face, so jongdae does rolls over and does it without a fuss. “you’d better not just stick your dick in there like it’s nothing.”

“i’m not going to hurt you,” jaejoong says. he sounds exasperated, and for a second, jongdae feels pleased.

but then jaejoong is applying the lube to his asshole. it’s wet and it’s cold, and jongdae hisses at the sensation.

three shots were not enough for this, jongdae now realizes. he’s not drunk like he wanted to be, barely even tipsy anymore, and now the sleaziest bastard he’s ever met in is life is seconds away from shoving his fingers into a hole jongdae only ever wanted shit to come out of.

and then, without any verbal warning, jaejoong’s slowly pushing a slick finger into his asshole. it shouldn’t be surprising but it is, and jongdae jerks away.

“stay still,” jaejoong tells him, grabbing his hips with his free hand. “i’m gonna make this good for you, i promise.”

“ _fuck you_.”

“we can think about that next time.” jaejoong’s finger is all the way in now, and it feels fucking _wrong_. jongdae wants to pull away again, and jaejoong seems to notice because he leans forwards and kisses the back of jongdae’s neck. “i know it feels weird right now, but it’ll get better soon. just relax.”

jongdae doesn’t think it will, especially not if jaejoong acts like _that_ (the feigned sweetness makes his blood boil), so he tries to rush the process. “add another.”

“alright,” says jaejoong, and jongdae feels pressure on the rim of his anus. that pressure quickly gives way to a painful stretch as jaejoong pushes the next finger inside of him, and jongdae inhales sharply. “don’t worry. we’ll take it slow.”

“fucking _hurts_ ,” jongdae grumbles.

“i know,” jaejoong says sympathetically. jongdae feels jaejoong pulls his fingers out and to his relief the pain recedes, but jaejoong’s fingers are quickly back inside of him with fresh lube. “there. that should be better.”

it’s not comfortable, but it doesn’t feel as bad as it did before, so jongdae lets jaejoong work his fingers in deeper with a wince as his only complaint.

“just one more.” jaejoong’s voice is strained with want, and jongdae can somehow feel disgust in his very bones. he lets go of jongdae’s waist, instead wrapping his hand back around his cock, finger teasing the head. “let’s get you used to these, and then just one more until i can be inside of you properly, _fuck_.”

in the end, jaejoong is right. it _does_ get better, but it’s thanks to jaejoong’s hand twisting around his cock, not time spent having fingers up his asshole. still, jongdae gets used to it, and after some time jaejoong’s able to gently fuck him with his fingers. so jaejoong lets go of his cock and picks the bottle of lube back up from the sheets, again removing his fingers from jongdae’s hole in order to prep him for the next addition.

jongdae can’t stop himself from whining at the loss of sensation, and he feels himself flush to his ears.

“cute,” jaejoong says, chuckling lightly.

“fuck you,” jongdae says again in retort.

the process repeats itself, with jaejoong opening him up slowly, carefully, until he can move his fingers steadily in and out of jongdae. it feels like forever but then all of a sudden they’re gone, and jongdae hears jaejoong exhale shakily and the soft _clink_ of his belt buckle as it comes undone.

“you’re gonna look so fucking hot, jongdae,” jaejoong rasps, and jongdae wishes he hadn’t asked him to use his name. he can feel the head of jaejoong’s cock pushing at his hole, and while it can’t possibly be more than he’s already taken, but his heart beats hard in his chest anyway. jaejoong pushes inside of him, and dirty, lube covered hand takes its place with its mate on jongdae’s hips. “ _god_ , your tight hole feels so fucking _good_ ,” he groans out.

jaejoong’s careful preparation allowed for a smooth entrance, and even though it’s a tight heat inside of jongdae’s asshole, it’s nothing he can’t handle. his first thrust is slow and deep, and jongdae’s arms feel weak at the sensation of _too much_ , so he drops down to his elbows to steady himself.

“you’re such a sweet little slut for me, babe,” croons jaejoong, nudging jongdae’s legs further open with his knees. “i wish you could see yourself like this. so fucking pretty and perfect on my cock.” he’s fucking jongdae properly now, thrusting firm and deep, and jongdae lets out a pathetic hiccupy moan that jaejoong seems to adore. “you even  _sound_ great like this. do you like my cock that much, sweetheart? your first time, and you’re _still_ such a fucking whore for me. you’re even fucking back on my cock, you know that?”

jongdae doesn’t like jaejoong’s dick and he doesn’t like what jaejoong’s saying (and most of all, he doesn’t like _jaejoong_ ), but he knows he's not being lied to. jaejoong knows what he’s doing, and the slick feeling of his cock moving in his hole actually does feel nice inside of him, even against the stream of dirty words falling from jaejoong’s tongue.

he squeezes his eyes shut and fucks back - consciously, now, wrapped up not just in wanting this to be over but the pleasure of what’s happening, too.

jaejoong’s thrusts start to lose their rhythm, become hard and staccato as they penetrate jongdae beneath him. his hand makes its way back to jongdae’s dick, intent on making jongdae come undone with him. it’s the one that was in jongdae’s asshole, so it’s foul as hell, but the lube lets his hand slide over jongdae’s cock with expert ease. “cum on my cock, baby.”

it's disgusting request, but it’s not long until jongdae’s body forces him to obey anyway. he spills into jaejoong’s hand with a wail, and jaejoong groans as he quickly follows suit, slowly pulling out as he makes his way through his orgasm. jongdae thinks he feels something warm and wet follow his cock out. he hopes he’s imagining it.

jaejoong lets out a satisfied sigh. “you did great, babe. let me clean you up so we can go to bed, okay?”

jongdae scowls at him. “i can clean myself up just fine.”

“no, let hyung take care of you,” jaejoong urges. “you’re going to be unsteady after that.” he offers jongdae his hand, but jongdae ignores it, pushes himself off the bed and walks towards the door. his legs are shaky, though, and he knows jaejoong can see it, so he doesn’t flinch when an arm wraps around his waist (he does, however, flinch when he feels jaejoong’s semen drip down his legs. this fucking _psychopath_ really came inside of him).

in the bathroom, jaejoong cleans the excess lube from his asshole and the cum from his legs (“although i’d _love_ to leave it,” he murmurs, much to jongdae’s thoroughly expressed revulsion). jongdae’s more stable on the way back but jaejoong keeps his arm wrapped around him anyway as he leads him back to his room. “sleep over. i’ll take you back to your dorm tomorrow morning after breakfast.”

“no breakfast, and i’ll get myself home, thanks.” he digs for his boxers and pulls them on, but his shirt is nowhere to be found.

“so you’ll sleep over.” jaejoong sounds pleased.

“i’m tired,” says jongdae. “and you’re just gonna make me do it anyway, so whatever. shit, where the _fuck_ is my shirt?”

“just wear this.” jaejoong pulls a t-shirt from a drawer and tosses it to jongdae, whose face is a mask of considerable displeasure. “i’m not spending ten minutes wandering around my room looking for your shirt, and neither are you.”

jongdae looks down at the shirt in disdain.

“lights are going off, so it’s that or nothing. just put it on and get in bed.”

“i’m sleeping on the couch,” jongdae tells him, voice muffled by the fabric over his face. it’s big on him. “i’ve had enough of you for one night. and for forever.”

“don’t be like that,” jaejoong chides, flicking the lights off and pulling jongdae back towards the bed. “you can be the little spoon. it’ll be nice.”

jongdae tries to squirm away, but jaejoong wraps his arms tightly around jongdae’s small waist. “fuck you,” he says for the third time that night, this time muttered under his breath.

“like i said, we’ll see,” jaejoong murmurs back, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. jongdae cringes away from him, but jaejoong pulls him back in. “nighty night, babe.”

jongdae doesn’t respond, just closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep, because any kind of dream or, shit - any kind of _nightmare_ , even - has to be better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was going through with the dare worth it? no. no it was not. but @sehun like NO SENSE OF HONOR MY ASS tho
> 
> also the detail of jaej wrapping his arm around jongdae with a cigarette in hand was mentioned by BangBangBart/kimjongdaesthickdick/take your pick when i was essentially Shouting Ideas at them and it was just such a lovely detail so i had to include it but also i can't take credit for it.

**Author's Note:**

> [go be gross about chen with them](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/)


End file.
